


[ART] If We Only Had A Rubber Duck

by snowingalway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bath Sharing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowingalway/pseuds/snowingalway
Summary: Draco and Harry share a bath on the orders of Madam Pomfrey. Draco's a bit more pleased about it than Harry is :)Illustration for bixgirl1's "Strange Bathfellows." Excerpt:“No. Absolutely not. No fucking way.” Harry shot panicked eyes to Madam Pomfrey, not bothering to apologise for his language.Malfoy’s objections were louder. “What! No! No, no, no, no, no!"The tub was small, barely five feet in length, and filled with vaguely aromatic, gently steaming water. In any other situation, Harry would be happy to slide into it for a bit of relaxation.Except.In this case, she wanted him to share it with Malfoy.





	[ART] If We Only Had A Rubber Duck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strange Bathfellows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048754) by [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1). 



> Dear bixgirl1, I so enjoyed your story _Strange Bathfellows_ and immediately wanted to draw them in the tub together! Hope it's somewhat close to how you envisioned it :)

**Author's Note:**

> **If you would like to share this artwork, please [reblog from my tumblr](https://snowingalway.tumblr.com/post/161172372244/if-we-only-had-a-rubber-duck-by-snowingalway-may) or link to this AO3 post. Do not re-post it yourself (small cropped thumbnails/previews are fine, however).**
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Headers for this art](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/160841413459/art-remix-for-bixgirl1-if-we-only-had-a-rubber) and a [thumbnail](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/160874684582/if-we-only-had-a-rubber-duck-thumbnail-click) have been cross-posted to tumblr. Help us promote the fest by liking and reblogging!


End file.
